Beyond The Stars
by Falconface
Summary: Many believe StarClan is the last place a cat will go. But that is a lie. Apprentices Frostpaw and Smokepaw were exploring StarClan's endless hunting grounds when they find a hidden land. Together they must create a new clan. But they will need help. Ash must help them, but she has her own secrets. Join these three cats as they discover a world, beyond the stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond StarClan**

Smokepaw

(A dark gray tom with green eyes)

_Echos_ of laughter bounced through the trees as we charged through the green forests of StarClan. It didn't matter that we would never walk in the living world again. In fact, meeting Frostpaw was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Frostpaw turned to face me, her blue eyes looking deep into my green gaze. Her light grey pelt was blended with the randomly white patches, was slightly faded but I tried not to think about that.

I ruffled my dark grey coat against the gentle breeze. Every day we ventured farther and farther into the the endless woods. We had already seen the border of the dark forest and Frostpaw said she even saw a cat stalking through the woods.

Every name of every cat they had ever met was never forgotten. Every scent, every noise, every sight was memorized. Every day deeper into the ever-lasting forest.

I ran ahead, sending a pile of leaves airborne. Frostpaw sneezed as a leaf landed on her head. "Hey!" she protested. "I'll get you Smokepaw!"Then she dashed ahead under the lush green branches of a bush. I charged after her and we both raced side by side through the sun filled woods.

A small creek came into view, and suddenly Frostpaw stopped. I skidded to a halt beside her. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"You here that?" She whispered.

I coked my head, but all I could here was the trickle of the stream. "What?" I asked.

"Silence." She replied.

"Very funny." I muttered.

"I serious. Its too quiet." She was right. Only the river broke the silence.

I shook myself. I wanted to get out of here, it was too quiet. Soon, we were walking up stream. The farther we walked, the less familiar everything was.

The stream continued to gurgle by as we walked farther and farther, following it's path. The farther up river we travelled, the colder it grew. A thin layer of ice lined the sides of the bank and the wind faded in the cold still air.

A snowflake landed on my nose. My sneeze echoed through the endless forest.

Suddenly Frostpaw stopped. In front of us stood a huge stone cliff that seemed to touch the dark night sky. The stream flowed out of a small gap in the sheer rock wall.

A cold bone chilling wind whipped out the small hole. With curiosity nagging us on we entered the dark cave. The musty smell of rock and soil hung in the air, masking any other scent.

Our paw steps echoed around the pitch black tunnel as we followed it deeper into the cliff.

Suddenly the path opened up into a large chamber. A small gap in the roof shed light over a tumbling waterfall. The silver water fell from a gap in the rock wall into a small shallow pool.

I squinted at the cascading water. _Was that light shining through from behind?_ My paws carried me forward, experimentally I stuck my paw through. Behind was not stone, it was empty air that smelled of aspen trees and snow.

With a deep breath I leaped through. Frostpaw shouted something behind me but my only focus was the waterfall.

As I thought, there was a whole different space behind. "Frostpaw you might want to see this." I murmured staring at the snowy aspen forest the new tunnel opened up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last breath**

Ash

(A light gray she-cat with amber eyes)

_Life_ is a gift. Every breath is a gift. I wasted that gift, took it for granted, like all other cats. But now that last breath is gone. For that last second, I realized my life had been wasted. That last breath spent as a warrior of BloodClan.

Battling cats screeched with furry. Claws tore pelts and teeth sunk deep into flesh. Forest clans and BloodClan met in battle for the rights to the forest. Cats lives ended before me, and nothing seemed to matter but winning.

A pale tabby tom with dark black stripes jumped in front of me. His claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

I made the first move, diving over him and landing behind. Quick as lightning he spun around but I had jumped again, high over his head. The second jump confused him, giving me the advantage. My claws raked both sides of his flank. Then my claws dug into his leg as I propelled myself underneath. Belly fur ripped between my claws as I competed my dive under. He was just slamming down trying to crush me when I dashed out. I slashed my claws down his surprised face. He snarled, shaking blood over the grass. I leaped up again landing squarely on his back, my claws sinking in.

Just as he tried to shake me off I jumped again, biting down hard on his tail. This battle was won even before it began!

Then teeth sunk deep into my own tail. Behind me was a long haired gray tom. "Need some help Longtail?" He asked.

"Thanks Graystripe." Longtail breathed.

Suddenly they were both clawing, blood trickling through my gray pelt, staining the ground. Fear pulsed through my veins, I had never fought off two warriors before.

That thought was pushed away, I could win this battle! My claws slashed, raking both muzzles at once. My powerful hind legs pushed off the ground and I flew straight over them. My tail slapped Graystripe's flank while my claws raked down Longtail's side. I would take down the pale tabby first then fight the other.

I had both in my sight but then something grabbed and dragged me away by the tail. Swishing around, flanks heaving I stared straight into the eyes of a gray she-cat. Her hind leg was crippled and she gazed into my amber eyes. She hissed in defence, but my only thought was why this limping cat wanted to fight me.

Claws raked my flank and I whipped around to see Longtail alone, he stumbled on his paws shaking the dirt from his fur. Graystripe was busy battling a dark brown BloodClan tom. " Stay out of this, Cinderpelt!" Longtail growled.

I leapt at Longtail without hesitation. But he jumped to. His greater weight slammed into me, shoving me into the ground. He pinned me down and set a heavy paw on my neck. I choked trying to breath. I tried to struggle away but he held me down. Then his claws pierced my neck.

I fought for breath as blood spilled out. I felt my very life ebbing away. Death is something I never wanted, but something I deserved.

Finally my gray flanks heaved one last time then fell still. My final breath was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**REVENGE**

Ash

_Shadows_ loomed and mist swirled over the dead undergrowth. The smell of crow-food and the sound of screeching of cats made it all the more eerie. Above there shone no moon and no stars but a pale light bathed the dark forest. Lifeless trees stretched upwards, there branches tangled. blocking out the sight of a pitch black sky.

This place is my punishment, my prison. I never thought the end of my life would lead me here. If I had known this lied ahead, I would have changed my life, and changed my fate.

Still, I will never forget the pale tabby Longtail, and how he forced me here. Bitterness is all that remained of my soul.

My claws ached from climbing and I stopped on a broad branch. I had been scaling this tree for countless days. They say you cannot escape the dark forest, but that won't stop me.

Slivers of wood were stuck painfully in my paw and I paused to pull them out. Branches below were as many as the limbs above. My faded pelt proved that I was not remembered in the living world. Time was running out, I had to escape.

I continued to climb, suddenly doubting if there was even an end. No, there had to be a way out, the trees had to end.

Less than four seasons would be about the time it would take to be forgotten. I was a nobody in BloodClan, I was just another cat.

Who knows how much time had passed before the branches suddenly ended. The ground was long out of view and all that was left were tall skinny stems of bark sticking up. Fog curled over the branches and the world seemed to go on in all directions.

Finally I was the first and only cat to climb to the top of the trees! I nagging feeling in my gut pulled me on. Surprisingly I could walk on these clouds.

Then they ended replaced by soft lush faded green grass. It felt good on my sore pads. It had felt like moons since I saw any plant alive.

A few fox-lengths ahead was a calm still pool. The ripples lapped gently at the edge and strangely, I felt calm.

I looked into the water. My reflexion gazed back. I could see a long scar down my cheek the the pale tabby I fought gave to me. Instantly the image changed to the warrior Longtail.

Anger and loss surged through me. I wanted to scar him like he scared me. My claws flashed across the image of his eyes. The splash erupted from the water, bigger waves thrust themselves over the edges. I held my claws up to find them stained with blood.

The image changed again, showing the tom on his side, eyes closed. A dead rabbit lay at his paws, it's tiny claws had tiny scarlet drops on the end. The warrior thrashed in pain, the rest of the hunting patrol rushed to his side.

I had just blinded Longtail.

The wind picked up. The world seemed a little darker. Something told my to run, find a world beyond this one. But I stayed, I wanted to see more from this pool.

I wanted to know more about these clans.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOREST OF SNOW**

Frostpaw

(A light gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes)

_ Snow_ fell over top the Aspen trees. The smooth white trunks blended with the undisturbed snow. Prey tracks laced around on the white ground and frost glimmered the leafless branches.

My eyes widened at the sight of the peaceful forest. It would have been way more beautiful if Smokepaw's hindquarters weren't in the way.

Smokepaw turned to me, his eyes sparkling. "This forest is ours! We can do anything we want! Maybe even make a clan." Without waiting for a response he continued. "Let's explore!"

He bounded ahead and I had nothing left to do but follow. He wound through the snow in a zigzag path creating a deep gap in the snow. If we were to make a clan we needed a better way to move around.

With cation I leapt onto the snow. To my deep surprise my weight held. Then I stepped too hard and the snow cracked. I quickly took my paw off. I spread my weight equally to every paw and the drift held. I smiled, this was a talent our clan would need.

Smokepaw's eyes drifted over me, and he jumped up only to break through. "How did you do that?" He protested, shaking snow from his fur.

"Maybe you should eat less. Than maybe you can do it." I teased.

"Ha ha ha. Okay what did you do?" He grumbled.

"Just spread out your weight don't dive in like a crazed badger." I told him.

"I am not a crazed badger!" He protested.

I just giggled and flicked my tail over his nose. As he turned to swipe, but I sidestepped.

As Smokepaw came lumbering towards me, I flicked my soft gray tail and dashed away as fast as I dared over the hard packed snow. To my surprise Smokepaw was able to walk with wobbly legs over the snow.

Then he stepped too close to a tree and fell. The snow stopped a few paw steps from each tree's trunk, creating a small circular pit. And judging from Smokepaw's desperate attempts to get out, it was almost impossible to escape. With a purr I came over and sank my teeth into his scruff. He was surprisingly heavy and I barely managed to drag him out.

Suddenly a rumble sounded, sending song birds flying from the trees. It sounded like a rock-slide! The noise was deafening and for the first time, the tall cliffs that surrounded the frost forest started to seem more like a prison. As the noise died down a faint wail rose above the wind.

I started towards it but Smokepaw held me back. He shook his head. I got the idea. We should be the only ones here. Best to leave the cat and move on. Reluctantly I followed him deeper into the sunlit forest.

A distant gurgle made it to my ears. It sounded like a river! I rushed ahead to see a stream of swirling black water. Random patches of ice floated through the currents. Swimming would mean freezing to death in moments, the only way for crossing was a fallen aspen tree stretching across the dark depths.

Without a second thought I jumped onto the bark, momentarily surprised how smooth it was. Without life the weather had worn the roughness away.

"Careful!" cautioned Smokepaw from behind. Ya, thanks for the warning, maybe you could have said that before.

I finished crossing and leapt down to the other side, silently waiting for Smokepaw to carefully cross. Together we made our way through the frost bound trees. Suddenly it felt as if we were being watched, I pushed that thought away. There were no traces of other cats and no cat would have followed us, or even knew we were here.

Smokepaw looked at me again, carefully this time. "Your pelt... It's solid!" He meowed at last.

Surprised I looked down. Sure enough my pelt was no longer faded. "You think..." He nodded. This place would stop you from fading.

Suddenly the protective cliffs came into view. There was a separation between them. The tops were touching for only a fox-length at the top leaving a space to walk through.

Inside was like the forest with walls all around except the space was a lot smaller. An aspen tree had fallen making a clear bridge to a ledge two fox-lengths of the ground. A small cave opened at the top and on the ground the roots of the fallen tree made a hollow place. Opposite of the fallen aspen, rested a patch of bushes, and more lay under the tree. And two larger caves were carved at ground level.

It was so beautiful. The perfect place to make a camp. Maybe... maybe we will make a clan here.

But that thought was shattered when a voice spoke from behind.

"Hi, my name is Ash."


	5. Chapter 5

**ESCAPE**

Ash

_Ripples_ lapped gently at the wind blown grass. Mist floated in a light blanked around the small island of grass. The breeze whispered softly over the clear pool. Above shone the silver moon while stars twinkled by it's side.

I sat at the water's edge, staring into the pool. Many moons had passed and I spent every moment watching ThunderClan. My pelt had faded some more, but slower, which was good enough for me.

Mainly I watched Longtail. I had blinded the pale tabby, but every day since, more and more, I wished I hadn't.

I had watched the clans starve. The four chosen, the twolegs catching cats. The journey, young Smokepaw's life ending. Paws sore, grateful for the tribe. Badgers attacking, and last the death of Hawkfrost. Now I watch as the three born from a birth that is forbidden. Secrets I should not know are now locked in my memories.

This pool of mystery I had named the touching pool. It is located were the trees touch the sky and you can touch the living world, changing the fate of any cat.

I watched as the two she-cats made their way through the snow with three small kits.

Suddenly the wind picked up, bringing the cold scent of snow. Larger waves surged through the water and the image of the five cats was ripped apart.

As the waves settled to a gentle ripple and the wind turned to a breeze still smelling of frost and aspen, and a new vision appeared. A snow covered aspen forest with tall stone cliffs protecting it. Two cats, one a dark gray tom with green eyes and the other a pretty light gray she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes.

I recognized the tom as the one I say fall on the great journey, Smokepaw. But the other I haven't seen.

I tried to get the pool to show me the present, but it stayed focused on those two. Suddenly a larger wave came surging over the edge, splashing my paws. Whispers burst through my mind, all saying the same thing: _EchoClan._

EchoClan? What in the world was EchoClan?

Then the water went dark, not showing anything, but the moon and stars above. Suddenly, one of the stars came shooting through the water. I looked up and saw the same star in the sky leading behind me. I turned around and saw the mist had separated, showing a path that lead in the same direction as the star. I knew my fate was at the end of that trail.

The light breeze seemed to be pushing me on. Hurrying me to move down the path.

Suddenly blinding light seared my eyes. For the first time since my death, I saw the sun. My head turned around, behind was not night, but more day. The ground below was soft bright green grass, laced with the fragrant scent of flowers that seemed to stretch for miles around. Clouds drifted lazily over the bright sky and gusts of wind ruffled my light gray fur.

I took a step forward and found myself on the edge of a steep cliff. It was the one I say in the pool, and sure enough, below was the winter aspen forest.

I couldn't understand what I was seeing. Here above was a wide open plain of grass. I stood atop cliffs that went straight down into a snowy forest yet it was warm up here.

Suddenly cracks appeared under my paw, the entire section of rock seemed to shift. Then the ground gave way below me, sending me plummeting down with the rock-slide.

I let out a weak wail as I slammed down on the hard snow packed ground, rocks tumbling around me. It was a miracle I wasn't hit. Pebbles clattered when I stumbled to my paws. A rock-slide had fallen from the top of the cliff down to the forest. Shaking the dust from my fur I started stumbling away from the fallen stones.

The tall aspen trees seemed to all look the same as I travelled through. Keeping my weight balanced I was able to walk on the snow.

The brisk cold breeze made me shiver but it also brought the scents of two cats, the ones I saw in the pool. Hurrying, I found the trail leading through the forest. I managed to go faster while still staying on top of the snowy ground.

After a while, a large river laced with ice appeared through the trees. Patches of thick ice swirled in the strong current. The trail wavered then turned up stream and continued. I rushed ahead to an aspen tree that had fallen over the cold black river. Their trail lead straight over the smooth bark and with no option but to follow. As I jumped down the other side I caught sight of a dark gray tail disappearing into the mist. I had caught up!

My pace slowed to match theirs, paw step for paw step. I watched as their tails twitched together. Love was binding them, a connection I would never know.

Then doubt came. Even if I did catch up, what would I say if they ask where I came from? If they knew BloodClan ran in my veins, well what could they do that hasn't happen already.

The tall stone cliffs that surrounded the forest came into view. But that was not what took my breath away. A large gap opened up to a smaller area closed of from the snow covered woods. The area was a perfect size for a camp.

As the two cats entered I hesitated by the entrance. My fur brushed the ruff stone. I peeked around the corner, my eyes widened at the place. A large aspen tree had fallen over creating a bridge to a small ledge with a worn in cave. Two more gaps opened up at ground level. Bushes gathered at one wall and under the tree.

I saw them looking around in pure awe and I knew it was time to reveal myself. "Hi" I meowed, stepping away from the cliffs. "My name is Ash."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for taking so long on a chapter, and sorry if the story isn't very exciting, but give me a few more chapters and the excitement will rise.**

**-Falconface**

**The Training Clearing**

Frostpaw

_Birds_ chirped high in the tree tops. Morning light filtered through the roots of the fallen aspen tree. The leaves brushed gently in the small breeze and the air smelled strongly of snow and frost.

We had made progress on the camp, deciding which den is which. The cave on the high up ledge will be the leader's den, the roots of the fallen tree is the warriors den where I slept tonight. Bushes under the hard trunk is the elder's den, and the other set of bushes on the other side of the camp is the apprentice's den. The cave closest to the apprentice den is the nursery. Last the cave beside the ledge is larger than appearance and will be the medicine cat's den.

I watched as Smokepaw entered the camp and dropped a squirrel in the make shift fresh-kill pile between the nursery and the apprentice den.

Together we had made ways to catch the prey that lives in the snow. Squirrels and snowshoe hares are the biggest prey source. Ash even caught a snowy owl.

Smokepaw gave me a slight nod, then passed into the warrior's den. Ash was nowhere in sight however.

Curiously I followed her scent into the snowy aspen forest. It zigzagging through the trees, into an unexplored area, following a set of paw prints, dented in the fresh powder.

Finally I found her in a small clearing where the branches grew thickly overhead. The limbs blocked out almost all the snow, leaving only a thin layer on the ground.

I saw her stalking around an imaginary warrior. I watched from the shadows of a bush as she circled around the clearing.

I flinched, as she jumped suddenly without warning. Ash dived over where the enemy would be, then she twisted in mid air before landing on her front paws and swinging her back ones around spraying snow at the enemy. Then she dived underneath and racked her claws at the air. And that all happened in what seemed like a few heartbeats.

She sat up, breathing heavy. "I know you're there Frostpaw." She meowed without turning around. "If you're going to sneak up on someone try going downwind."

" I wasn't trying to sneak up on you!" I protested, realizing my mistake. "I just came to see where you were and then I saw you fight. I've never seen any cat so good."

"But I wasn't good enough then." She whispered.

"What do you mean you weren't good enough?" I asked.

Ash glared at me, putting an end to my question. "I'm done fighting fake warriors." She meowed at last. "Do you want to practice with me?

"Sure, just as long as you don't claw me to pieces."

She padded to the middle of the clearing. "Attack me." She meowed.

That was the oldest teaching in the ThunderClan. Something almost every apprentice had when they trained. ThunderClan... my clan. I wonder how much has changed.

At looked back at Ash, I began to stalk around her. All my training coming back to me. My eyes darted around her, looking for a weak spot. I forced them not to linger on anything.

Ash followed my every move, not taking her eyes off me for a second.

Then I leapt without warning, straight over her, aiming for the tail. I planned to whip around and do the same thing she did. Only it didn't work like that.

Instead, Ash jumped up, hitting my stomach and sending me flying into a snow drift.

"Lets try switching." Ash suggested, landing lightly on the ground. "Then you can see how to attack."

I nodded, then stumbled into the middle of the clearing. "Okay." I meowed. "Attack me."

I barely got the words out when she jumped, landing squarely in front of me. Ash made a sharp turn the side, then dived under me. She swiped her paws, claws sheathed, down my belly before I could react.

After that she was only a blur of gray. Ash jumped, ducked and was always on the move. Sometimes I would swipe my claws out but only hit the tips of her fur.

Finally I flopped down on my side, defeated. Ash materialized in front of me, barely breathing hard. "You win." I gasped. "I've never seen anyone so good!"

"Well were I come from, losing means dying." Ash meowed darkly.

"That's how you died, isn't it?" I asked.

Her silence confirmed my thoughts. Then after a pause, she spoke. "I was wrong. It isn't just me that needs practice. You need some too."

"Agreed." I meowed back

"Now when your enemy is moving fast, you move fast too. Make it hard for them to dodge around you. Don't hesitate. Hesitating means weakness and that's the last thing you want..." She went on. I listened to her every word, and together we practised deep into the day, in the new training clearing. Until the sun set turning the sky the colour of blood.


End file.
